REFUGE
by Karen M1
Summary: A different outcome for Utopia Now


REFUGE  
What If Filler for UTOPIA NOW  
  
Karen Marotto   
  
  
SUMMARY: Lee and Amanda find an alternative to hide from Sacker's men with surprising results.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
Time: Third Season - Tag for UTOPIA NOW  
  
PART I  
  
"HE ALMOST KISSED ME," thought Amanda in slight shock, the revelation sinking into her brain.  
He held me so close –for a short, sweet time –Are we going to make it?" –so many thoughts—NOW   
BACK TO REALITY.   
  
Amanda was pulled down by Lee upon hearing the shouts of Sacker's men. Then, nothing, complete   
silence.   
  
"Amanda, keep down, until we are sure it is clear," warned Lee. A few minutes passed – still the   
silence prevailed. "O. K. I don't think they'll try anything else tonight. If only we could find   
some kind of shelter for the rest of the night, so we might have a small chance.   
  
"Lee, I remember a cave not far from here. I came there with a friend in my first year of high school  
to get away from the other kids for a while." " Amanda, that's great. Can you get us there in the   
dark?" "Yes, I'm pretty sure I can. My friend and I approached the cave at night when the weather  
conditions were a lot like this. We had walked along the edge of the swamp earlier in the day  
memorizing the landmarks. I'm almost positive I can retrace the same path." "Lead on," Lee replied,  
proud of the instincts of his partner.  
  
They followed the edge of the swamp for over two miles under Amanda's lead. She stopped suddenly  
when she hit an obstacle, which was a nice size rock. She knelt down and felt two side by side. She  
remembered that formation, and another formation about a quarter of a mile further. There would be  
be a group of three rocks side by side pointing to the cave. She related all this information to Lee   
when he asked why they had stopped "Amanda, you are amazing," said Lee in awe. "Thanks,"  
smiled Amanda "c'mon let's get going."  
  
After a short while, she hit the second rock group, three rocks, side by side. Amanda knelt and   
picked up the farthest rock to look at the underside. There were her initials A. W. and that of her  
friend from school, Matt Simpson. She returned the rock to exactly the same spot, so that, Sacker's  
men would not notice in tracking them down.   
  
PART II  
  
Amanda turned to Lee and quietly said "Lee, the cave should be right up the incline." He nodded  
his head and followed her. Amanda proceeded to pry away some bushes, and there it was, safe, but dark.  
They entered cautiously. "How do we get light in here?" wondered Amanda . "I still have the remnants  
of that same match, and maybe rubbing two sticks together will do it." The combination of these two  
theories produced a small fire at the center of the cave. The two skillful agents had also placed the  
bushes back carefully at the entrance. They managed to break their chains with a large rock and lock  
pick for more flexibility. "Amanda, do you know from memory if there is an exit?" asked Lee.  
"Yes, there is, this way," she pointed to the right, blushing. "Look, I'll follow this out. You stay   
here by the fire. I'll return as soon as I can." Lee wondered why she had blushed so easily.  
"All right, Lee, be careful." "Always," smiled Lee, "see you soon."  
  
Lee was back in record time. He had used a kindling from the fire to light his way. "The exit we can  
use to get away from Sacker tomorrow morning right before dawn. I really think we'll make it now.  
Thanks to you."  
  
"That's wonderful," agreed Amanda, "and thanks for the compliment," "You're welcome. It's well  
deserved. We ought to try and get some rest now. Are you still cold?" "Slightly," stuttered Amanda  
shivering. "Let's stay close together, and we can try and warm up, o.k.?" They cuddled closely,  
resting against a makeshift bed made out of branches, sand, and Lee's vest. "Amanda, whose initials  
were M. S. , and why did you blush when I asked about the exit?" Lee was very curious all of a   
sudden. "M. S. was for Matt Simpson. He was my first crush in high school, and we came here to  
get away from the other kids and teachers. We were on an overnight camping trip. We thought they  
wouldn't miss us. But, we forgot about bed checks. We wanted to be alone for awhile." Lee looked  
at her curiously. "Lee, it was completely innocent at the time. We didn't do anything to the extreme."  
Lee gave her that "oh sure" look. Amanda blushed. "Look, Lee, I'm telling the truth." Lee chuckled  
at her justification. "It's o.k., Amanda. I've had my share, too." He had turned to face her coming in  
inches away from her face. There were no obstacles now, no shouting voices, only Amanda's angelic  
face looking into Lee's beautiful green eyes, which reflected the firelight.  
  
PART III  
  
Lee moved closer to his partner and best friend. His heart was jumping wildly, the scent of her perfume  
driving him almost to the edge. Amanda waited as he leaned in closer , her whole being trembling in  
anticipation. "Oh, Amanda," Lee sighed , just as the dam broke loose. He drew her to him, kissing  
her possessively, holding her as tightly as he could. His tongue gently probed her lips to gain entrance.  
Amanda opened her mouth to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lee reveled in the taste of  
her kiss. They finally broke apart to catch their breaths. Amanda caressed his cheek tenderly as Lee  
let his hormones relax for a minute. He tried to breathe evenly in an effort to control all the emotions  
threatening to surface. He really wanted complete possession of Amanda, but he knew it was probably  
too soon. Amanda looked at Lee with tears in her eyes. She had been waiting so long for this kiss.  
She had dreamed this would happen someday. Her heart knew that she loved him completely, and,  
if he asked, she would permit intimacy.   
  
"Why are you crying?" asked Lee emotionally, "was I too rough with you?" "Oh no, it's just that  
I'm so happy. I've waited for this in my dreams. I let my emotions get the better of me."  
  
"I love you, Amanda." confessed Lee , "for so long now. I can't keep it inside any longer. I see you  
each day and my feelings only grow stronger. It's getting to be all I can do not to rush over to you  
and take you in my arms." "Why didn't you tell me? I've been wishing so long. I love you so much,  
Lee." He gave her the biggest smile at that news. , and lovingly said "I want you to know , Amanda,  
along with my love comes complete trust and respect for you, enough to wait for intimacy, if that's  
what you want. I also want you to know, I'm here for the long term- forever, with you. Never have  
I loved anyone as I love you. You are my best friend, my confidante, my soul mate, you are everything  
to me, Amanda." Lee had poured his heart out to her, and he felt so good, even in this dangerous   
situation.   
  
"Who's rambling now, Scarecrow?" chuckled Amanda., laughing through her tears. The two agents  
hugged joyously. Amanda answered quietly, "I know we can wait, I believe in you and love you  
completely, Lee. I want you so badly. We think we will be safe tomorrow, but life is so short, and  
precious. You are my life, Lee, and I want to celebrate right now."  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
